Sweet Regret
by Ai Star
Summary: He's gone and he will never come back because of me. Part of the "Breadcrumb saga" Rated T for upsetting scenes


**Hi everyone, Just a little inspiration that I like to call the "Breadcrumb Saga" It's connected to the main story but I can't tell you everything. Just looking at the short stories breathe a tale that matches a certain time point.**

* * *

A young girl sat atop of a tree branch, it was a branch filled with joy and now sorrow and emptiness. What was the point?

What had happened?

"Why did this happen?" the girl continued to ask herself as she sat. Her legs dangle from the branch while she looks at the lake. Her heart is filled with pain, confusion… regret.

It was as if it was only yesterday, no it was yesterday. It was a cold night filled with fear as she snuck inside a building. Was it a house she wasn't sure but all that mattered was for her to see him. To know if he was okay since he didn't turn up earlier that day.

The day before he was covered in what she could make out were cuts and bruises, she knew without asking. He had been beaten by his own father for sneaking out.

It was sickening to know, no to see this through his mind.

It wasn't just one day; no this was two years worth of injuries that will never heal. All for asking, for being curious about what was going on in his house.

All she wanted to do was to help him escape whether he wanted to do or not. His father was dangerous had been the boy's words.

She could hear him saying this over and over but she cared not, it was not in her nature to allow such things like this to be ignored. So she decided once he didn't show up to enter the building where he lived.

The hallways were cold and scary just like the rest of the house. The girl cringed as she heard screaming at a distance but relief surged through her slightly, it wasn't his screams no it was someone else. What did they do to deserve such pain?

All that mattered now was to get her friend out now. Her uncle would be more than happy to help, especially since she told him about her friend. Shock and horror filled her uncle and said to let him sort it out, no she couldn't wait anymore. She didn't want him to disappear like her parents. They died just because of who they were or something like that. What they were was not something she understood so she didn't ask. Uncle and auntie would say that it was best to wait. That she did not argue about.

After tip toeing though some halls, relief filled the girl as she felt her friend's mind. He was scared but okay. That was good but it only filled her with determination.

Now stopping at his door, she looked up with curious eyes before reaching on her tip toes once more to reach for the door.

The door opened to her glee, now all was left to do was help him escape. He may not say it out aloud but he wants to escape, he can't take the cruelty of his father. He wants his mother and wants to see the world without having to see it through window covered bars.

The boy looked up from his bed, his arms hugging his knees as he rested his head on them. Who was at the door?

Fear filled him, was it his father again? No not again… not another beating. He hadn't recovered from the last beating earlier on. His father warned him about going out again and said that there will be consequences if he disobeyed again.

"Silver?" a sweet voice caught his attention, it couldn't be…

"Lily?" Silver asked softly as he looked at the door, it opened more to reveal his friend. Fear came back knowing that she was here. How did she get here? Didn't she know his father would find out?

"What are you doing here foolish? Father will hurt you" Silver asked as he sat at her. He went silent as he caught Lily's look, she was upset and it was just from looking at him.

"He hurt you again didn't he?" Lily pouted as she asked the question. Silver blinked from her question. Of course she would take notice, after all it was not a secret when it came to Lily.

"Father was warning me about what would happen if I disobeyed again" Silver shrugged, only it was painful to even move his shoulders. His father hit him a little too toughly today.

"You should leave here. Why are you letting him hurt you?" Lily asked as she walked up to him.

"I can't leave, he'll find me and hurt anyone who comes near me" Silver mutters to himself as he looks at the window. Lily frowns in reply.

"Uncle will help I promise" Lily gave him a confident smile that took him by surprise. But oh that was a mistake wasn't it? Because once they left it was chaos.

As soon as Lily convinced him to leave, they walked slowly towards the door only instead of an empty hallway. There stood his father. His cold metallic eyes looked at them with such anger. Immediately Silver was sent towards the wall by the door and moaned in pain. Lily without hesitating stood between them, eyes filled with anger as she looked back at the man. He was surprised to see such eyes but didn't move.

"I warned you Silver, there will be consequences if you leave that room" the father said darkly.

"I won't let you hurt him again!" Lily was surprised to hear herself speak, she was scared of this man. The one who haunted her dreams from just seeing her friend's mind. Without turning round, Lily helped Silver up and kept him behind her.

"I never would think my own son would hide behind a girl, where did I go wrong?" the man asked coldly, Lily could sense amusement from the man this was all a joke to him. Silver on the other hand would have reacted if he didn't see the ice forming below their feet. Lily's powers were going to help them, he was sure of it and then they will be free from this place. Free from this man. Silver knew that she would do anything to help him; it made him feel happy and somewhat warm to know that, even though she was his first and only friend, she would care and listen to him. She never complained about how he got them. She just knew and did her best to bandage him up, but he knew that she was upset to see such injuries.

"Shut up old man!" Lily yelled at the now stunned man. Silver looked at the man still feeling the fear surge through his body. He didn't want her hurt; he wasn't a coward who would hide. No he couldn't, not when his friend was determined to save him. Just the kind thought, the gesture left him determined to protect her. Silver almost blinked at the sound of a click, he knew this sound anywhere when he peered into one room filled with a few men. One man who had been hurt badly was being held tightly by two guys on either side of him, while the other man pointed something at the injured man. However before anyone could say or do anything, Silver pushed Lily forward without warning, this almost causing her to topple over from the force. Before Lily could ask what was going on…

***Bang!***

Silver had slumped onto the floor and began to feel like it was getting harder to breathe.

Lily grimaced as she sat on the tree. He was shaking slightly as his breathing weakened. Lily remembered screaming and rushing over to her fallen friend, taking his hand and began to wail in agony as she watched the light fade from his eyes.

She didn't want him to die; no she wanted him to live. Was it that hard to ask? A light caught her attention; it was the bangle Silver gave her two nights before his death.

It was his mother's and had given as a promise, to stay at the other one's side no matter what. Silver even mentioned a few words- vow of marriage. What ever that meant but Lily was happy that night to know that he would stay with her no matter what. But now… he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her heart started to hurt from the knowledge of it; all she knew before he died was that his body vanished without a trace. What happened to his body was beyond her.

_He was gone_

_And he would never come back_

Those words continued to hit her until she as left numb with pain and sadness. The next thing Lily remembered was appearing in her uncle's home with his blood on her dress. How she got there was something she didn't understand. Now she sits on top of the tree they would hang out on. Silver would whine and say it was dangerous, but Lily would grin and say it would never harm them.

The young girl craved to hear his voice once more but her heart knew better. He would never come back.

"_He would never come back... he would never come back… it's all my fault… my fault he's gone_" Lily's thoughts continued to swarm. She wished that he could come back, that she could hear his voice one more time. Then she would try and honour his memory… sadly she knew the truth he would never come back.

Lily at that moment wanted to go where he was.

**Lily prov**

Heaven right?

Is that where he is? What is it like? I wonder as I look at the lake and sky. But it's not the same knowing that he's gone… he was a friend who I treasured more than anyone. I didn't want him to go… it's my fault. Why did I go that night? He would still be here, why did he even push me? I didn't want him to be hurt; maybe going to where he is wouldn't be so bad right?

I would do anything to make him live, would giving up my time help him live? I wouldn't know.

Hair continued to move round my face as these feelings continue to leave me numb. I couldn't even feel the tree anymore… would I feel anything if I fall?

I wish I could be where he is; he is with mama and papa all because of me. Why? Why? Why? Why does everything I care about leave me? Maybe I should have never existed… that would be nice right?

I didn't even notice that I lost my grip on the branch; it almost made me smile at the thought.

"_You silly get down! What if you fall off!_" Silver's ranted at me before, that day I tried to climb up the tree.

"Don't worry I won't!" I said to him that day, but now the branch is getting further and further away from me that I can't reach it anymore and no one will help. How can they when they don't know where I am?

"_I want Silver to live no matter what… please save the one I care about… let him live and protect him from his father_"

**Normal prov**

Those were Lily's last words before she grunted slightly as her back slammed onto the grassy earth. Lily started to lose all feeling in her body; behind her was a bloody mess. The blood almost took the shape of wings as she layed there emotionlessly. It wouldn't be long before she saw her friend again; it was even getting hard to move her mouth so she could smile. Darkness was almost swarming her mind as she continued to lose all feeling in her body.

Just before Lily blacked out- a woman's voice despite being faint to the girl called out to her.

"_Just let me go… I can't stay here knowing that he isn't_" and then darkness consumed her.

"_Wait for me… I am coming, Silver_"

**Elsewhere**

A red haired boy with furry ears and a tail looked behind him from where he stood by the porch. He also wore a purple yukata that fitted the child perfectly.

"Is there something wrong Silver?" the boy looked at the man who took him in. He was a blond haired man with big spectacles, he wore a green yukata that moved slightly as he passed the young boy some water.

"I don't know… I think someone was calling me" the boy replied meekly. Maybe it was all in his head, even the man who took him in looked like he was confused.

"I am sure it was just the wind" the man replied with a smile. Inside the man felt cold and shocked.

"_Could it be-?_"

* * *

**I feel like crying here! What's worse is that she doesn't know right?**


End file.
